


Beginnings

by reputable_tribble



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Star Trek - Freeform, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reputable_tribble/pseuds/reputable_tribble
Summary: This is the story of Geordi and Data's friendship and how they advanced through the academy.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appriciated. 
> 
> I don't own Star Trek or its characters

Far far away, many light years to the left, a general schemed, eyes gleaming with twisted rage. Completely unbeknownst to the cadets of Starfleet, plans were sown, spys were planted, and with sad and sickly roots, the horrific plot slowly took hold. With a voice hoarse from many years of silence, he spoke. The noise cut through the air, leaving jagged edges,  “We begin...”  

Data walked up to the towering Starfleet Academy doors with perfectly even strides, and paused almost imperceptably before knocking. He was the very first of his kind to enter the Academy. The doors swooshed open to reveal a hubbub of activity, humanoids of many species ran, walked or jogged around the friendly corridors and Data noted that it was approximately 12.4% more busy than yesterday. The reason for this was because school was starting tomorrow and everyone had to move in today.

Data set out to room 24b at a brisk pace, his golden-amber eyes taking in every detail and nuance of the crowded hallway, he recorded ten conversations revolving around the subject of bags, two conversations that he now recognized as arguments and twenty-four ones of an indeterminable nature (known as small talk to the rest of the mostly human population).

After reaching the door, a white-gold hand reached almost tentatively towards the doorknob (It was an old style school) and softly opened the door.

The dorm had two beds in Starfleet regulation style, grey, white and navy, a white windowsill that held two potted plants on one side and a picture on the other. Data peered through the window (which was no longer held glass, but a much stronger compound) and decided that the view of the Academy grounds was aesthetically pleasing before turning around to observe his roomies side in more detail. 

The covers had been hurriedly done and a jumper was slung across the back of one of the desk chairs. Data’s eyes darted over the engineering textbooks and an unfinished creation (purpose unknown) and was just about to pick the odd contraption up before the door creaked open.

Geordi LaForge had just had a harrowing day with the preparations and was exhausted, lugging tables around, even with an anti-grav sled, was hard work, so he couldn't wait to rest in his dorm.

After a few minutes idle speculation as to whom could be his roomie, a loud and bold voice cut through the cacophony of the halls, “Oi! Visor eyes! Say hello!” Geordi sighed, and with an expression of severe annoyance picked up his pace and rolled his eyes. Not that anyone could see him do it.

The VISOR that allowed him to see was both a blessing and a curse, he could see things on many spectrums, but what he wouldn't give to see a ‘real’ sunset! His VISOR was quite bulky but according to his mom, looked ‘snazzy’. The silver top and golden hued rods were reflective, but to Geordi, nothing more.

As he went to room 24b he saw that quite a few people were lying about one thing or the other, their electromagnetic spectrums changed. He even saw a few people even more nervous than him!

As the door to room 24b came into sight, he absentmindedly tried to VISOR-read a vulcan. No success, their emotions were under check as usual.

Nervously, he opened the door.

Data saw a dark skinned cadet with a VISOR and short curly hair open the door. His mouth had opened by a manner of five centimeters, this indicated shock or some other problem.

“Greetings, do you require assistance?” His voice was slightly concerned and his head was lightly tilted to one side. However, many had reacted in similar ways to his presence.

“No. No no no. It’s just that, only androids have the aura that’s around you right now!”

“You are correct, I am an android”  
The cadet stared in slack-jawed disbelief for 7.35 seconds.

“Woah, I’m sorry if this sounds rude, but I can see under your skin, and you are the most expressive android I’ve ever seen. ”

Data’s head tilted to the other side and his expression turned slightly pleased, even though it was more of a hint that a smile could come, and grew thoughtful. A sound (he insisted it wasn’t a thought) that was both his and not came into awareness. _I have never been described as ‘expressive’ before._

“I am not offended, I am an android.”

Geordi sighed for an inexplicable reason and told him, “I think it would be best if you dropped the ‘I am an android’ part”

Looking very perplexed indeed, he asked, “Inquiry: ‘Drop the’ I am an android?” His voice sounded questioning, his head was tilted to the left and slightly back, and his eyebrows had been drawn together in an incredibly confused frown. _I believe it would be impossible to drop a statement, as they cannot be touched._

For Geordi, his expression was one of slight concern, but most of all, mirth.

“I fail to see what is funny.”

“I’ve just never seen anyone look so utterly and completely confused. Oh, and ‘I’m an android’ means that you shouldn't say it, just say I’m not offended. Or whatever's relevant.” Geordi breathed a sigh of relief, he had almost made this cadet say ‘I am not offended’, to anything the world said.

Geordi smiled and chucked his bag onto his bed covers. He saw that the other one was so taught, that not a single crease could be seen. He almost asked him about that, but thought. _That’s what everyone else does, I’d like to get to know him, not how he works. Even though…_ Forcing his engineering mind to the side, Geordi probed, “Hey, what's your name?” Part of him expected numbers, random letters, but from he’d seen so far, he was convinced otherwise.  
“My name is Data. Is it customary, upon meeting a new life form, to ask their name?”

_Much better than numerals._ “Yes Data” Geordi supplied, “I'm Geordi by the way”  
This earned another confused expression, but no question, barely. _Wow, he gets confused at the drop of a hat, or metaphor, I better not use too many sayings around him._

“I have noticed that you are not scared of the fact that I am an android.”

“Why would I?”

“That is the reason I have had to move rooms.”  
Geordi was appalled, Data looked so innocent, and somehow, hurt when he said this. Now realising how gullible he would be, Geordi offered some advice. “Data, if someone tells you to say or do something you don't know the meaning of, tell me first so I know if they’re teasing you.”

“Accessing...” His previously attentive face abruptly went blank and his eyes darted at an impossible rate, seemingly reading invisible lines of text. “Ah, teasing, to be bullied, to be harassed, to be...”

“Thank you Data.”

His eyebrows went together again in a worried frown, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, just,” Geordi didn’t have the heart to explain why, as it would leave him more confused, “Just, don't say it so loudly.”

“I will make use of your advice”

“Hey, would you like me to introduce you to some hobbies?”  
They chatted on amiably into the night, or as Data put it, “Two hours, thirty-four minutes, 26.3659824...”  
“Thank you Data.” Geordi smiled wryly, and shook his head, he was going to be saying that a lot.


	2. A night and tommorow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi's friendship with Data is reinforced and they go to classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my idea of Starfleet Academy, it may be wrong, or lacking details, so constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> (I apologize for any typos)

'

As they were chatting, Data noticed that Geordi had yawned in an increasing percentage every five minutes.

“Geordi, as biological organisms require rest, it would be advisable if you were to sleep.”

Yawning again in unspoken agreement, Geordi replied, “Yeah, I guess you're right, I should hit the hay.”

The sound that made no noise was back. _Where is the hay?_  
“Geordi, inquiry: Hit the hay?” Instead of just sounding confused, he also seemed somehow in disbelief, and an eyebrow hung questioningly.

“It means, to go to sleep.” Data, satisfied with this explanation, nodded, and said, “As I do not require sleep, what should I do?”

His last roommate told him that sitting down staring at nothing ‘creeped him out’. However, this seemingly pointless act was an important activity, as it allowed Data to go through his memories and helped him understand the day. (To a certain degree)

“Hmm, maybe, do some reading on art, you may like it.” Data was going to protest that he could not like anything, but something clicked, and he instead asked, “Geordi, are we friends?” Without knowing, he seemed anxious, and perhaps he was, but he couldn’t know.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, we’re friends.” Geordi replied with a smile that was 5.4 percent larger than the last one, and he also noted that it seemed more friendly on a subconscious level. 

“I have not had a friend before, I am unsure as to how I should act.” Geordi heard Data anxiously state. He was shocked, and felt a growing warmth towards him, and an anger towards whoever had hurt an innocent being named Data. 

“Well, you're doing fine by me.” Since this colloquium had already been explained (albeit badly), there was no question. 

“Thank you, Geordi.”

Geordi stretched and walked over to his bed. He couldn’t notice how Data’s perfect posture relaxed slightly when got out of eyeshot. He got to bed and took off his VISOR, slowly lowering it to the right bedside table. He closed his eyes only by instinct, he had all the blackness he needed even with his eyes open. 

Geordi opened his eyes and saw darkness of the purest kind, a complete absence of any light. Panic swept over him, Why can’t I see? until he remembered his VISOR, he hurriedly plonked it back into place, half marvelling at the rush of spectrums that rushed over him, only wincing slightly at the headache it brought. Data seemed curious, and had to visibly restrain himself. _Probably, wondering what sleep feels like._

He walked over to the replicator in the adjoining room, still slightly shaken. “Computer.” He paused thoughtfully “ _Two_ vulcan Dreyna soups.” The replicator whizzed two meals into existence, and Geordi plonked them down on the glass centered table, the delicious liquid almost sloshing out of the bowl.

He noticed that the wooden boards and reflective tiles (cream to most) made the dorm feel homely, and called Data over to eat.  
“Data, I know you don't need to eat, but you can, so I ordered two.”

A highly skeptical Data sat down stiffly, and moved a spoonful up to eye level, the meal was then examined at seemingly every possible angle and prodded a few times, all the while, an eyebrow quirked upwards.

Laughing, Geordi barely managed to squeeze out, “You're supposed to eat it silly, It won't kill you!”  
The eyebrow went down, and with a very human shrug, he swallowed the soup and chipped the titanium metal spoon. Still grinning from ear to ear, Geordi somehow finished and do did Data.

“So, how was it?”

“If you were referring to the soup, I cannot ‘taste’ it, only analyze. ”  
His voice had a longing note to it and the only word to describe his expression was wistful.  
“Well, maybe you'll be able to taste someday Data.”  
“Perhaps.”

Geordi continued to do human getting ready rituals and the only human grooming Data did was gell his already extremely swept back hair. Not a single strand was out of place. Geordi raised an eyebrow but left it at that. _I can’t find a single crease on your uniform! I’ve only seen that level of neatness when you get uniforms right out of the replicator._

“Okay, I have engineering principles, then a break, Physical Education, PE for short, maths, you’d be great at that, lunch, and, drumroll please. ” Data dutifully began to do a small drumroll on the table, “ _No_ drumroll please, shuttle lessons!”

“What is so exciting about flying a shuttle Geordi?”

“Exactly that! And on our first day too! Whoo!”

Data quirked an inquisitive eyebrow and replied, “I will be ‘looking forward’ to the flying lesson as well.” You could practically hear the quotation marks.

The human teacher waited patiently for his Engineering Principles cadets to arrive, they weren't due for another twenty minutes, so he was surprised to see a dark skinned human walk in with an unknown species.

The dark skinned one had a VISOR and the other cadet was quite unlike anything he’d ever seen, white-gold skin that was at stark contrast to his extremely swept back dark brown hair, faded eyebrows and lips, golden-amber eyes and a perfect posture. The mysterious cadet then proceeded to sit down at the back.

Add Pic

The dark-skinned cadet asked, “Why’d you choose the back Data?” Pondering this unusual name, he decided it had to be a nickname and covertly listened to the response, he wanted to know if they were troublemakers.

“I have chosen this particular spot because it offers the best vantage point to observe”  
The cadets voice was a calm monotone, with hints of emotion, perhaps part Vulcan? However, he didn’t have the pointed ears that were customary of them.

“Ah, so you can learn how to socialize.” The cadet didn’t seem hurt in the least and offered a logical explanation.

“I do not yet have the necessary skills needed to, ‘make friends’”

“But you’ve got me!”

“You have been more patient and more friendly towards me than anyone else, and you have not called me 'it' once, even when you first met me”

It! Markson sighed and shook his head, stunned by the open honesty and innocence displayed by the pale cadet. He seemed nice enough, why would anyone call him it? 

A few minutes later, Velise and her brother, Xenoy walked in and looked around the room. Their universal translators were off, so they could ‘chat’ in peace. Velise’s expressive tail and ears flickered, gracefully flitting from side to side, forming complex contours. Her webbed fingers harmoniously accompanying this silent orchestra. Her brother’s tail was more subtle, the movements subdued, and his hand signs quiet, only his ears seemed to show excitement.

Markson couldn’t take his eyes off the duet, watching in awe as their tails momentarily entwined, forming a technicolour construct of endlessly dancing movement.

Insert awesome illustration here-- 

 

 

They sat down at the back, next to the odd pale cadet, and left three rows to be filled. After the rest of the cadets had filtered in, Markson started the lesson.

Data curiously peered around the area, analyzing the fascinating conversations that bounced around the room. He continued to look around the room with slightly jerky head movements, an ever-curious cat. The two quintarians were intriguing, he made a mental note to start deciphering their beautiful language.

He couldn't help but notice the way Geordi’s heart rate increased exponentially, (or 25%) whenever a particular betazoid Data deemed aesthetically pleasing looked over. Geordi went 10% redder than his usual skin tone, an intriguing phenomenon named ‘blushing’.

He heard Geordi mutter, “Get a handle on yourself man!” And was about to say that a handle could not be attached to the human body without the appropriate equipment, but was interrupted by the teacher before he could speak.

“Alright class, today we’ll be learning about the engineering principles of warp drives used in starships, it may seem boring...” Geordi's heart rate leapt to the moon and back, he looked around the room with newfound enrapturement, his mouth open to speak, but the teacher interrupted him.

“But, we have animations so you won’t fall asleep!” He occasionally gestured with his hands, and his twinkling gaze lingered meaningfully on the girl’s row.

The teacher had light brown hair with a small scattering of stubble, and he seemed quite young, Data approximated twenty-six years of age. His voice was a pleasant tenor, and many of the human girls blushed when his gaze swept over the room.

“We need someone to hand out the books, any volunteers?”  
“Oi, you two, stop making googly eyes at each other, it’s lesson time now. You can do it later though.” The teacher spoke kindly, and mirth shone in his eyes. 

Data, with his ever-curious nature, asked, “Inquiry; googly eyes?” Three conversations ceased to exist and the tension in the room was almost palpable. _How can eyes be ‘googly’? ___

____

__

The teacher flashed him a sympathetic look and called him to the front, “Okay, cadet...” His searching eyes suggested that he should say something, so Data looked over to Geordi for advice. He was met with a hastily mouthed reply, “Tell him what your name is!”

“My name is Data, what is yours?” This was accompanied with the usual head tilt and overly formal tone.  Geordi moved his hand up to his forehead, a gesture he would later learn to be a facepalm. The teacher seemed a bit taken aback, but took the unintentionally probing response in his proverbial stride.

He replied, “The name’s Markson, Data.” The teacher then explained what to make ‘googly eyes’ means. However, Data was still thoroughly confused. His highly tuned ears heard a hushed mutter, “So his name is Data after all.” However, not all the mutters were as friendly.  
The sound that couldn't be a thought said, _I am an android, not a walking calculator..._

Geordi laughed and fistbumped a new friend, the bajoran who was sitting in the third row grinned, the action making his nose ridge more pronounced. Jo’kal then made a small victory sound, a flirty note had been successfully passed to a gorgeous betazoid named Celestia. She whistled appreciatively and threw the now aeroplaned note back to them with a wink.

They unfolded the note which now read- Explore the grounds with us? I’ll go if, and only if, we climb that tree. Oh, and bring along your strange friends. Geordi, Data, I’m talking to you. The ‘you’ had been circled.

“Oh, Come on! How come I’m the strange one? I know that Data can seem a bit odd, but I only have a Visor.” Geordi stated, feeling rather indignant. Jo’kal laughed heartily, and remarked with his deep voice and a shrug, “I don't know. We’re all weirdos inside, especially you.” Geordi grinned again, and retorted, “I think you have the weirdest brain in miles around.” 

He turned around to fill Data in, who was looking around the room as if he’d never seen conversations before, “Hey, want to come with us at break?”

“That is an appealing proposal.”

“Uh, I’ll take that as a yes.” Geordi smiled good-naturedly at his friends general oddness.

“Affirmative.” This was followed by a brief jerky nod.

_Okay, Data _is_ weird. But, he’s a stellar friend._ The trio continued chatting, even though Jo’kal still refused to believe that Data was an android and kept on trying to let his ‘act’ slip.

Geordi sighed, Jo’kal had been interrupted mid-flow of an incredible bajoran tale, the teacher had decided that now would be the best time to start the lesson.

However, this teacher seemed good so far, not too strict, didn't bore the heck out of you, and actually had a sense of humor. _Sorry vulcans. And Data. Wait a minute... WARP drive! (internal celebration sounds)._ Geordi was just about to go into full blown babble mode, but to his irritation, the teacher politely told two kids to stop making googly eyes at each other.

_I’d like to see Data wrap his head around that._ Geordi’s wish was instantly fulfilled, for the worst. With his customary head tilt, Data asked “Inquiry; googly eyes?” _Oh no. This may be awkward. This is very, very, awkward._

After mouthing quickfire advice to avoid an utter social disaster, Geordi facepalmed. _You just don’t ask teachers what their name are!_

Quite a few people still seemed tense, and conversations were yet to reach their raucous height. Sadly, not many people were comfortable with androids. Jo’kal murmured, “This ‘act’ has gone way too far, and why are we whispering?” 

Geordi sighed, “Data actually is an android, and for some reason, he scares the heebie jeebies out of most people.”

“I still don’t believe you, no android has a collarbone, and breathes. Plus,” Jo’kal paused, turning back to his desk, “It’s their loss.” _I for one, agree._

 

_The roots of a plan rested deep within the grounds, silently recording, silently knowing. It swept through networks, plucking files with spindly legs, deftly weaving its sickly web. The thing hijacked a network to broadcast to its master. The General glared at the feed with eyes of pure hatred. There was no colour left, hate had consumed the once delicate iris long long ago. A voice dripped rusting steel, “Stage one, complete”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the plot actually happens


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism pls!

After his engineering principles lesson with Geordi, Data hovered near the cafeteria door, uncertain as to if he would be welcome. He waited. For what, he did not know, a memory moved its way to the surface of his neural net, causing him to recall with perfect clarity. 

His mind opened to a laboratory bar, bright lights filling the curved room with lively colour, a jaunty beat playing in the background. A customer glared over, holding a drink that reeked of real alcohol. _“What's that android doing here? You know where that thing belongs.”_ Younger eyes, confused eyes, just watched as the man gave a command, and his legs walked him back to the lab, without his mind having a say.

Data opened his eyes, he hadn’t noticed that they were closed in the first place. _If I go in, will it happen again?_ He dismissed his almost thought with a subconscious headshake and entered.

Markson grinned, he had nabbed a great class. The girls had been bored at first, but had actually remembered more than he had on his first lesson. There were three people that really stood out, even though you shouldn’t have favorites. 

He was tempted to ask Data to stay behind, he had been quite odd throughout the lesson. He was friendly, just odd. No twelve to thirteen year old should speak like he did.

Markson wrenched his attention to a beeping alert on his PADD, “Pack up guys!” The class rushed towards the door, an unstoppable tsunami, leaving more timid students adrift in their wake.

Xenoy stumbled, his books flying everywhere, and he landed awkwardly on his side. Tail twitching in what Markson assumed was irritation, he began to pack. Data came over, clearly concerned, “Do you require assistance?”

Xenoy’s translator came online, morphing graceful movement into sound, “Yes please.” The slightly monotone sound matching Data’s pitch for pitch.

Data reached for the more heavy objects, avoiding any delicate ones, Xenoy handling any smaller ones in silent agreement. Once the bag had been packed, Xenoy reached for it. “Thank you.”  
“You are welcome.”  
_Why would he only go for the bulky objects? That doesn’t make sense._  
Velise waited by the door, her tail beckoning, Xenoy glided over, webbed hand raised in polite farewell.

 

“Pack up guys!”  
Geordi whooped along with many others, scrambling for the door, “What do you think Jo’kal?”

“Meh, engineering's okay, I’m trying for medic.” Jo’kal shrugged, “I like saving people.”

Geordi bumped against someone furry, “Hey!” He turned back to Jo’kal “Engineering's where the stuff happens, you get to prevent your ship from exploding in space.”

Jo’kal gave him a pointed look, “But if something _does_ explode, medics can help.”

“True, but I’m still going for an engineering career Hey, where’d Data go?”

They quickly took refuge from the flood of cadets by a case displaying an elegant starship.  
The river of people of people had carried them to the cafeteria. “Our guess is as good as any, lets just go to the cafeteria” His eyes lit up, “I hear they serve real terran chocolatte”

“Oh well, you can’t argue with that.”

They walked into a spacious chamber, friendly chatter filling the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wha do you think of the Quintarians? I'm making up their language, (They have no you, they say 'other' and the way they move is how that verb happened, eg slowly does sign for walking with no add ons, I walked slowly)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all of you who have made stories and the series itself. Most especially by a poem (but whoever did it is anonymous and I can't find it again...If I show it the words may have changed.)  
> Data's programming and layout is different, Eg, his limbs contain see-through gel to simulate tissue, and his emotions are solved in a different way.
> 
> His history is also different, but you'll find that out for yourself!


End file.
